Hetalia States: Winter Olympics
by Childofthedawn90
Summary: What happens when America gets the states to help him with the 2002 Winter Olympics? Really, what could possibly go wrong? Rate T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Oct. 6__th__, 2001_

Texas lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels of her TV until she found a football game. University of Texas was playing in the Red River Rivalry, and had only managed to kick a field goal.She threw the remote across the living room. _When I see Oklahoma again, he is so going to rub this in my face! _She pouted, thinking about all the smart remarks the younger state would say about how one of his teams beat her's, blah, blah, blah.

She stopped her inner rant as she heard the floorboards creaking in the kitchen. One would think she would be freaking out or something, but she was almost positive she knew who it was. "Mexico, I swear if that is you sneaking into my house again….!" She said in her country twang as she adjusted her cowboy hat on her head. He had never gotten over losing her during the Texas Revolution, and would sneak into her house to try and beg her to come back. Getting off the couch, she stalked into the kitchen, her pet armadillo following. _Huh, nothing there. He's probably just lurking somewhere waiting to pop out and-_

Her phone rang: "_….There'd be no Austin city limit sign; no lone star of any kind….if it wasn't for Texas, if it wasn't for Texas-"_

"Hello?" she asked while poking her head into the hallway.

"Hey Texas, whatcha doing?" came America's voice on the other line.

"America, hey, y'all really gotta keep Mexico from breaking into my house so much!"

Suddenly Mexico popped into the kitchen from the window, wearing his colorful serape and a sombrero, and sweeping into a low bow. "Ah, Senorita, what a sight you are-" he was cut short by a boot hitting him in the face.

"Mexico! Get out of my house!"

"Dude, Mexico, what's your problem, yo?" America said, even though only Texas could hear him on the phone.

"But Senorita, it is so lonely in my country without you. Si, you should return to me!" Mexico cried, dodging another boot.

"Get out! I'll throw my spurs next!"

"Si, si, I'm going!" Mexico cried as he jumped out her window.

Texas sighed in frustration. "Did you hear all of that? You have to do something, America!"

"Dude, I'm crazy busy with the war; but, yo, I need you to come to a meeting. You know the Winter Olympics are coming up and I really-"

Texas lost focus as Oklahoma University made _another _touchdown. "Are you serious!" she ranted at the TV. It was the fourth quarter; it would take a miracle for UT to catch up.

"Uh, yeah, dude. All the states need to come to Washington D.C. for a meeting about the Winter Olympics, because I could really use some help, you know with the war and all…."

Texas thought hard. Winter Olympics? What the heck was that? "Um, yeah, whatever." She said, staring daggers at the TV, hoping it would somehow divert the extra score kick.

There was a long pause. "Dude, are you watching football?"

Texas blushed, knowing she had been busted. She could never pay attention when there was a ball game on. "Ummm….."

"You totally are~!" America said, starting his ridiculous laugh. "But, really, I need you to get here Monday."

Texas groaned. Sunday, she was going to stay up late, grill some steaks, William and Guam were going to come over and watch the Dallas Cowboys loose another game. She really didn't want to get up early to go to the airport! "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great! You're a hero; well, not as much as me, but, later, dude!" with that, America hung up.

Texas sat down on her couch again, resigned to her fate. Her team was losing, Oklahoma was going to be a jerk about it, and she had to sit in a meeting with all the other states over something that she didn't even know existed. What else could go wrong today?

"Ah, beautiful Senorita~!"

_A lot. _Texas buried her head under a pillow


	2. Chapter 2

_Oct. 6__th__, 2001_

California peered blearily through the smoke. "Radical, man." He breathed, gazing at the Channel Islands and Virgin Islands as if he had never seen them before. "Hey, when did you get here?"

Virgin Islands rolled her eyes. "Really, we've been here this whole time. You called us here."

Channel laughed hysterically at his older brother. "Omg, you are so wasted, man!"

"I don't even know what is going on, man. Like, who am I?" California asked, shaking his long blond hair out of his face. He was sitting on top of his skateboard wearing a tie dye shirt, black shorts and a black toboggan.

Channel was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. Virgin Islands stood up, and tossed her wavy brown hair with a pink blossom on the left side. "Really, you asked me to come all the way out here for this?"

"Haha, Alcatraz will really get mad if-" Channel began, thinking of his twin when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Whoa, I have a visitor!" California exclaimed, trying to stand up as his skateboard began to roll underneath him.

"I got it." Virgin Islands said, as she was already almost at the door. She opened it to reveal a smug looking Utah wearing his hard hat. "It's Utah." She called back to the other two.

"Whoa, Utah, dude!" California said, finally getting to his feet.

Utah raised his eyebrows, pulling the hard hat off his head, then winked at the girl in front of him. "Hey, how about you and me later-"

"Let me think, um, no. And weren't you going out with Idaho?" Virgin Islands said, now even more irritated then she already was. "Since when did they let you out of the coal mines anyway?"

"Since I have amazing news!" Utah cried, pushing his way past her. "See if you can guess what incredible things I have to say?"

"Sweet, a guessing game! Radical, man, I love guessing games…." California said, stumbling forward and bumping into Channel. "Like, how many guesses do I get?"

"Tehe, he's gonna need a million." Channel giggled as his older brother looked as if he was going to give himself a brain aneurysm from thinking.

"Time's up, I'm going to tell you-" Utah began, when the door rang again.

"Whoa, how cool, I'm like so popular." California gushed as he tripped on his rug that looked like it was left from the '70s and face planted on the floor.

"Seriously?" Virgin Islands exclaimed, yanking open the door to reveal Nevada wearing his tailored suit and shuffling cards. "What!" she cried.

"So friendly." Nevada said in his oily voice. "I got bored at the casino, so I came here. Something…interesting is always happening at California's house." His eyes lazily drifted to the motionless state on the floor. Somehow, Nevada made you think of a 1930s gangster in one of those old movies. He even wore the hats they did.

"Utah, when did they let you out of the coal mines?" Nevada asked as he sat on one of California's many futons, never ceasing his card shuffling.

Utah growled, his face turning red. "There is more to my state than our coal mines!"

Nevada smirked, and turned his attention to the open door, through which Alcatraz stormed through. "What happened here?" he barked, taking in the area, especially his older brother with his face buried in that atrocious rug.

"Well, California was being California, Virgin Islands was getting moody, someone let Utah out of the mines, and Nevada got bored." Channel informed his twin.

"I swear!" Alcatraz growled, snatching the "cigarette" from California's hand, as it was burning a hole in the rug….not that he wouldn't mind it being burned. He began to mumble something about hauling his brother to jail, or something of the sort.

"ANYHOW!" Utah shouted, angry that no one wanted to listen to his story and their snide remarks about his state.

Everyone froze for a moment, looking at Utah as if he were mentally unstable. "Oh, do tell." Nevada said, in a mocking voice.

"_My _state has been chosen to hold the Winter Olympics in a few months!" Utah said, punching the air in excitement.

"Radical." California muttered from the floor, causing everyone to look down at him. As he didn't stir again, they looked back at Utah, still doing some sort of odd victory dance.

"Oh, so exciting I forgot to clap." Nevada said, standing, and putting his deck of cards in his pocket. He walked past the flustered state and winked at him.

"Oh yeah, America wants us at a meeting in DC on Monday." Utah said, shoving his hard hat angrily back on his head and shouldering Nevada on his way out.

"Dude, that blows." California said, sitting up and grabbing a bag of chips. "I'm totally starving."


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to quickly thank Chattie98 for her review (I'm so glad you like it!) and to Lilypad the Fourth! Thank you for enjoying this, and to all my readers: here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Oct. 8__th__, 2001_

BANG! BANG!

Texas sat bolt upright on her couch, startled from her sleep. "Huh? What?" She looked at the feet that had been in her face moments before. William, formerly the short lived Confederate States, was lying on the opposite end of the couch, his uniform jacket lying over himself. On the floor, Guam was wrapped in his sleeping bag; the teen had popcorn spilled all over him. Apparently he had fallen asleep holding the tub during the movie marathon they had after the football game.

Texas shuffled to the door and opened it to reveal New Mexico smiling at her. Both New Mexico and herself had lived in Mexico's house for a time, but besides that, the two women were polar opposites. Whereas Texas was loud, New Mexico was quiet, and often wore turquoise necklaces and earrings, and today was also wearing a long sleeved black shirt, an embroidered belt, and a long skirt. Texas on the other hand, like to wear really short shorts, tank tops and boots.

"Hi Texas." She said, in her calming voice. "As you can probably see, America rented charter buses for us, as no one wants to fly after, well,….."

Texas peered behind New Mexico at the pristine charter bus, and could see through the open door California rocking out to something on his mp3 player. He apparently just realized the bus had stopped, and looked at Texas, shouting for the whole neighborhood to hear: "Whoa, Texas, dude! Let's get rolling! This trip's gonna be so radical!"

"Okay, just let me get my things." Texas darted back inside, finding William eating a bowl of cereal and Guam still sound asleep. She gave the former a hug. "Thank you so much for taking care of Jim Bowie and all my horses! Y'all are the greatest!"

William grunted a reply, as his mouth was full, and Texas ran off to find her pet armadillo, who she named after Jim Bowie, one of her soldiers who fell at the Alamo. "Where's my little cutie? There he is! Ooohh, you such a cute smoochie, yes you are, be good to Uncle William!"

"Why don't you just marry the thing?" Guam mumbled, pulling the sleeping bag where it completely hid his face.

"Haha, hilarious." Texas grabbed her suitcase which she had made herself pack after America's phone call. Normally she would have procrastinated until the last minute, so she was proud of herself for not doing that this time.

"Bye guys! Y'all be good, and thanks a million!"

William half waved and Guam grunted in annoyance. Texas followed New Mexico down the driveway and to the charter bus. The whole way, she really hoped Oklahoma wasn't and wouldn't be her travelling buddy. She'd get to hear the whole drive to Washington DC about the football game, and that would make it the longest drive in the universe.

Whispering to New Mexico as they neared the bus, she asked, "Hey, um, is Oklahoma gonna be on our bus?"

"No, right now we have Nevada, California, Arizona is driving, and myself. We are supposed to pick up Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia and the Carolina twins." New Mexico answered.

"Oh, okay!" Texas breathed a sigh of relief, but her relief began to disappear as she watched California blocking the steps into the bus playing air guitar, and Arizona looking as if he was about to explode with frustration.

Arizona was wearing his sleeveless black letter vest with a wife beater on underneath, the tattoo on his right arm of the mythical Phoenix bird clearly visible. "Hey." He greeted Texas, still glaring at California.

"Nrrmm, wrrrrm, weeeermmm!" California enacted whatever guitar solo was being played.

"Texas, you wanna make a bet that before this trip is over, Arizona blows his top?" Nevada asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Umm…"

"I'm not going to blow my top!" Arizona shouted. "California, get out of the way!"

Nevada smirked. "Nevada: one point, Texas, zero."

Texas sat down beside New Mexico, already angry. This was going to be a _long _trip.

"Time for the snow chains!" Wyoming said, jumping out the charter bus door and landing in a ton of snow. She was followed shortly by South Dakota, Nebraska, and Alaska.

"This weather is nothing compared to my winters, yes?" Alaska said, watching the tall, hulking Dakota state and the shorter Nebraskan start strapping the chains to the wheels of the bus. His violet eyes watched them in amusement.

South Dakota looked up at him. "Why don't you help or something?"

"I am enjoying watching you two do all the work." Alaska grinned until Wyoming pegged him in the back of the head with a snowball.

A scary aura seemed to grow around the isolated state as he turned slowly to face her. He bent to make a snowball, muttering, "You think that's funny, yes?"

Wyoming gave him a big grin from underneath her thick woolen, hooded jacket. "Yup." She replied.

"Alright, cut it out and let's hurry up." Oregon called from where he sat in the driver's seat. "We're almost to Iowa's house."

Several hours later, they arrived at Iowa's farm house. The state was at her barn wearing her winter coveralls, breaking the ice over her animal's water troughs with a sledge hammer. Alaska seemed especially interested in this technique.

"Hey girl!" Wyoming squealed, running up to the blond haired state.

"Wyoming!" Iowa cried, dropping the hammer and embracing her fellow northern state.

"You all ready to go?" Wyoming asked.

"Just gotta break the ice on a few more troughs, then I'll be all ready!" Iowa cried happily, dashing back to her hammer.

"Of course she does." Idaho commented sourly under her breath. She had been in a very bad mood the entire trip, and no one really knew why. Wyoming was about ready to leave her to hitchhike all the way to DC, but then America would wonder why the state wasn't there.

Wyoming sighed, then chunked a snowball at Idaho's face.

_Oct. 10, 2001_

After non-stop driving for every one of the buses, with occasional switching of drivers (which California had been relieved of his driving early as he was attempting to play his PSP while driving), they finally arrived at DC.

Bus three looked especially happy to get out of their confinement as Utah had spent the whole trip bragging about how the Olympics were being held in his state, he was so awesome, etc. The only state who wasn't absolutely disgruntled was Oklahoma, who wore a smug grin on his face.

Upon seeing him, Texas fled into the hotel they were having the meeting in, as well as staying in.

"Texas~! Hey, Texas~! I have something to say to you~! Oklahoma said, in a sing-song voice as he raced after her.

"Dude, coming through." California warned, as he skateboarded into the hotel.

"Yeah, and Salt Lake City is the greatest city in the world, so naturally the Olympics would be held there." Utah bragged, holding his nose in the air.

Louisiana marched past, playing a jazz tune on his trumpet, wearing his usual Mardi Gras beads.

"Hey, hey, Florida, how many states are there?" Mississippi asked, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Um…42!" he cried out triumphantly.

"Omg, I look horrible! Just look at my hair!" Rhode Island whined, looking at her flawless hair in her hand held mirror.

"This place is noisy, yes?" Alaska commented, looking at all the states now swarming to the conference room.

"Hahaha, listen to me and my total hero voice!" America cried as everyone entered the room. "So, we have a very important matter to deal with, and because it's my idea, it's gonna be awesome!"

Everyone took their seats, wondering what crazy scheme America was about to suggest this time. Pennsylvania

"Hey, where is New York?" Minnesota asked, staring at the empty seat across the table from her.

"He is in a full body cast in the hospital due to the tragic event in September." America stated. "Which totally brings me to our next issue; you guys are going to be completely in charge of running the Olympics!"

Horrified silence filled the room, broken only by California's "Radical, dude!"

Then everyone began protesting at once:

"Wait, you said we were only helping!" Colorado cried.

"But, Mardi Gras is February 27th!" Louisiana shouted. "That's during the games!"

"What about the basketball season?" Kentucky voiced, frantically.

"I have stock shows to plan!" Texas exclaimed.

Silence fell again when the conference room doors opened and eight countries entered.

"What the bloody hell is happening in here? It's worse than our conferences!" Britain asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"So much shouting; why can't everyone just love each other?" France asked, tossing his hair over his shoulder dramatically.

Everyone stared at Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Finland, Canada and Australia as if they had just come from outer space.

"Ve~, so many people in one room!" Italy said. "I bet they are all hungry. We should get pasta!"

"Nein!" Germany exclaimed. "You just ate!"

"But, I don't like wurst, Germany!" Italy whined.

"Let's all return to listening to my amazing voice guys!" America continued, now that all the states had quieted down. "I am going to go be the hero with these guys fighting overseas, and I will be gone until February. I need you to take care of the Olympics while I'm gone. Delaware, you are in charge."

"Why Delaware?" Massachusetts asked, angrily.

"Because he's the oldest." America and Britain said simultaneously, causing an awkward moment.

America cleared his throat. "So, yeah, here is a list of the 77 countries that will be coming, and you need to make reservations for them, and all that cool stuff."

"Way cool bro!" California exclaimed, reading the list. "It's like planning a huge party!"

"Ve~! Germany, can we go to the party? Will there be pasta?" Italy asked, excitedly.

"Great attitude California!" America said. "But don't put this off until the last minute. I really got to go now guys, later dudes!"

With that, America led the eight other countries out of the room, leaving 51 extremely dumbfound states- well, make that 50, as California still was thinking how cool a party would be-behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Same day, Planning meeting_

"Oh, and Louisiana, the Olympics end the 24th. Mardi Gras is _after." _Delaware remarked.

"Still, it's too close." Louisiana protested.

"Whoa just look at all these names!" California gushed. "This is gonna be so sweet!"

"I wanna see!" Idaho cried.

"I'll put it on the projector so we can all see!" Delaware sighed, snatching the list from California.

"Hey, that's not cool, man!" California said sadly.

On the projector screen: a bunch of countries they didn't even know existed.

"Where's Andorra?" Kansas asked.

"Um, beats me." Delaware said. "We should find out. Someone should be in charge of learning about these countries so we can make them feel at home."

"Oh, great, Mexico's gonna be there." Texas groaned. "Believe me, he feels plenty at home."

"Whoa, Fiji? Dude, is that, like, where Fiji water comes from? 'Cause that stuff is awesome!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Delaware asked, shuffling the papers in front of him. "So who is going to be in charge of learning about these countries?"

Only two people said anything:

"Dude, I totally will!" California immediately cried, the same time Florida raised his hand.

Delaware mentally face palmed. "Umm, I have something more awesome planned for you two."

"Whoa! Cool!"

"So, how about Maine and…." Delaware looked around the table, then randomly said, "Arizona?"

The two states stared at one another, then back to the group leader.

"We will need someone to book hotels for the countries. They will be coming here to watch their athletes so we need to get that taken care of." Delaware looked up at them again. "Texas, Oklahoma, and Nevada, I want you to take care of the hotel rooms. And not Motel 6 or anything, nice hotels."

"Just 'cause we're from the south, doesn't mean we like to stay at Motel 6 all the time." Texas grumbled.

"I wasn't saying….oh, forget it." Delaware retorted. "Just get it taken care of, alright."

"Sure thing, pops." Nevada said, watching him lazily.

A vein began to throb on Delaware's forehead. "_Moving on,"_ he grated, "Parade co-ordinations. Every country will be in the parade, and their national anthem will be played as they are being filmed. We need precise coordination and collection of anthems, okay? So, Tennessee and California will be in charge of that."

"Hey! You only picked Tennessee because of the music in his state and California because of Hollywood!" Massachusetts protested.

"Why do you always have such a problem with me being the leader, Massachusetts?" Delaware said, slamming the papers on the table.

"Let's just calm down." Connecticut interrupted, holding up her hands in the directions of the two. "We have a lot to plan, so let's not get into a fight."

"You're right, you're right." Delaware took a deep breath. "This is going to be fun. We will have a fun time doing this. It will be great."

Texas raised her eyebrows. Was he trying to convince them or himself? _Maybe this will be fun. Since when did America ever let us meet other countries?...other than the ones we all lived with before we joined him. This could be fun-_

"Hey, Texas," Oklahoma whispered in her ear. "Whose team lost, huh? Who's a winner?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Planning meeting continued:_

"Hey Guam, what are you doing here?" Texas asked, suddenly realizing there were 51 people, well, 51 chairs, if you counted New York's empty one. "Why aren't you with William?"

"Well, he was being too bossy and boring me with old stories, so I thought I'd come and see what all the fuss was about." The young territory stated. "Funny thing is, no one noticed I gate crashed."

"And I really doubt they would right now." Texas commented. "Delaware and Utah are having a power struggle on who will run the meeting. It's so bad, they haven't noticed that either everyone has fallen asleep or are playing on their phones."

They glanced over at California, who was playing some sort of game with a look of extreme concentration on his face. "Uh, fail, man."

"So, yeah." Texas sighed.

Oklahoma and Nevada looked curiously at the new comer. "Hey, who's he and what's he doing here?"

"This is Guam, he's one of America's territories. You should know that, sheesh." Texas said, still irritated at her neighboring state.

"Hey, I think we should get started on booking hotels." Oklahoma said.

"Sure, we got nothing better to do than listen to Delaware order us around, and Utah trying to talk over him." Texas said, sitting up, and leading the three other states outside the room.

"Hey, California," Tennessee said, leaning toward the preoccupied state.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that, man!" California said, dramatically clutching his heart.

"Sorry, but I was wondering, how are we going to go about getting everyone's national anthems?"

"Like, call them, dude." California said, still mashing the buttons on his phone.

"Okay, but how do we get there numbers?" Tennessee asked.

"Like, America's personal phone book. Duh."

"He has one?"

"Yeeah. It's in his room, on his bedside table. Like seriously."

"….Why does he keep it on his bedside table?"

California shrugged. "He chats with the other countries sometimes."

"And how do you know this?" Tennessee asked.

"'Cause, we hang out, man. For real."

"How do we get it?"

"Piece of cake bro." California hit a button on his phone, and then held it to his ear. "Tony, dude!...hey, America bro told you about the sweet thing Utah's got going on, right?...Yeah, we gotta call some countries, so could I, like, stop by and use his phone book. Rad, yo! See ya in a bit."

Tennessee stared at him, astonished. Who would have thought _California _would have all the plans?

"Hey, man, let's go." California was already on his feet, rolling his skateboard back and forth, waiting for the state wearing the beaver skin hat on his head.

"Yeah, okay."

An hour later, California was holding the phone book, ride his skateboard back to the hotel while texting his younger brothers. Tennessee was astonished how he hadn't gotten in a serious wreck yet.

"So who should we call first?" Tennessee asked, watching out for the other state as he really wasn't.

"Dude, like, just go in order." California said, looking at a picture Channel had just sent him of Alcatraz with a moustache drawn on his face while sleeping. "That's so sweet!"

"Okay." Tennessee took the phone book that was loosely held in California's hand. The state didn't even know it had been taken. He opened the phone book to find it was in no order at all. "Wow."

"Like, who is the first person, man?"

"Russia."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Chattie98 (you are an awesome fan! Thank you for your comments!) and to DeepDarkYetDangerous for adding this to your favs! And especially to all my readers!

_That evening_

"Dude, so, like who is going to call him?" California asked, lying on the bed in the room he was sharing with Tennessee.

Before Tennessee could answer, the door opened to reveal Wyoming.

"Hey!" she said, still wearing her thick winter clothes, her dark hair in braided pigtails. "Delaware decided at the last minute that I should join your group."

"Totally rad, man!" California exclaimed. "We were just deciding who would, like, call Russia."

Tennessee grinned. "Wyoming, you should!"

"Whoa, how did I not think of that?" California gasped, with a look of pure inspiration on his face. "Tennessee, bro, you are a genius!"

"Wait! I just got here! I don't even know what we are doing!" Wyoming asked, looking slightly frantic.

"We are calling countries to get their national anthems for the parade." Tennessee said. "And you get the honor of calling the first person!"

Realizing there was no backing out of this, she grumbled, "Oh alright." She pulled out her cellphone. "Who am I calling again?"

"Russia, totally." California said. He and Tennessee watched attentively as Wyoming dialed Russia's number and held the phone to her ear.

"_Leave a message if you want to become one with Russia." _Came a heavily accented voice.

_What the-?_

_BEEP!_

"Hi, Russia? This is Wyoming, I am one of America's states. We've been left in charge of collecting national anthems for the Winter Olympics Parade in February. Um, please give me a call whenever you get this. Thanks. Bye."

California and Tennessee stared at her unblinkingly. Wyoming smiled smugly at them. "Well, that was my call for the day. I'm going to bed. Night!" She turned, and skipped happily out of the room, ignoring the protests behind her.

"That's not fair! You only called one person!" Tennessee called after her.

"Not cool, man!" California pouted. Lying back on the pillows, he immediately fell asleep.

Tennessee glared daggers at him as he snatched his cellphone to dial the next number.

_2 A.M. _

"_Mrrrrr! Mrrrrrr! MRRRRRR!"_

Colorado mumbled, "Someone do something about the cows….."

Wyoming fumbled on the nightstand for her phone. "It's buffalo; my ringtone."

"Make it stop!" came Minnesota's muffled voice from underneath a pillow. "Who on earth is calling you at this hour?"

"I don't know." Wyoming said groggily. "Hello?" she answered, more like mumbled.

"привет?" came a male's voice.

"Huh?"

"This is Wyoming, да?"

"Yeeaah…sorry, but who is this?"

"You left a message wanting to become one with Russia!"

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah," Wyoming climbed out of bed, heading for the door to stand in the hallway. Outside, in the hall, she continued. "Yeah, I was calling about somehow getting your national anthem for the Winter Olympics."

"Oh. So, you didn't want to become one with Russia?" She could have sworn the guy sounded disappointed. "How come Америка isn't calling?"

"He's gone right now fighting overseas, so he put us in charge." Wyoming answered, as she began to slump against the wall.

"Oh. I'll mail it to you, да?" Russia said.

"Sure! Um, do you need my address?"

"нет, I have it." Russia replied pleasantly.

"Okay, cool…."Wyoming stated, her eyelids starting to droop. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"до свидания, Wyoming."

Wyoming hung up and walked into the room, ready to go back to bed. As she pulled the covers over herself, it suddenly hit her. _Wait a minute, how does he have my address?_

_Russian words: _hopefully I got these right:

Привет-hello, as when answering a phone

Да-yes

Америка-America

Нет-no

до свидания-goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji and Eleazar878 for adding this to your favs! And all of you readers; we are at 242 hits! Y'all are awesome!

This chapter is mainly on the states getting to know each other better. Enjoy!

_Oct. 12-Bus One_

Delaware had finally dismissed them to go back home, advising the groups established to "hop to" and many of the group members had decided to stay with each other until the snows would trap the north states from easily going anywhere, or wanting to get out and go anywhere.

Texas sat beside Wyoming on this trip, as they were riding with their respective groups. This trip would have been a lot smoother if Utah hadn't ended up getting in a fight with Georgia over who had/would have the better Olympics, as she had hosted the Summer Olympics in 1996. After several hours, Massachusetts, the unfortunate third person in that group, finally lost his temper and shouted at them to shut up.

Texas saw in the seat in front of her Nevada hold out his hand to Oklahoma; apparently they had made a bet on how long it would take before someone said something, which Oklahoma had obviously lost.

Texas turned to Wyoming. "I know one thing, I'm not riding on another charter bus again."

Wyoming widened her eyes in understanding as she nodded. "You got that right."

They lapsed into silence again.

"So, what is your group doing, again? I forgot." Texas piped up, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, we are in charge of collecting anthems for the parade. Tennessee and I are going to be staying with California for a little, then collaborate with Louisiana, Minnesota, and Florida on when they should queue people."

"That sounds fun." Texas said.

"I guess. What about you? What is your group doing?"

"Oh, we get to go to Utah to choose a hotel." She glanced over at Utah. "Lucky us. Then we have to work with Kansas, Maine, and Arizona on who does or does not get to room with one another." She grinned as Wyoming began to laugh.

"Does that apply to us, too?" Wyoming asked, glancing at the bossy Utah as well. She looked down at her phone as it vibrated.

"Who are you texting?" Texas asked.

Wyoming laughed again. "Minnesota. She's updating me on what's going on in bus two."

"Really?" Texas chuckled. "What's going on?"

The other state scooted closer to the southern one so she could share her phone. "Read for yourself!"

_Bus Two_

The bus was filled with an awkward silence. Since the bus was predominately full of states from the northlands, no one made much effort to break the ice with the four southern states on board. Minnesota noticed that even the two Virginia sisters didn't even talk to Louisiana or Florida who were sitting all by themselves at the back of the bus, staring soberly out the window.

Minnesota felt sad, and considering they were her group members, she decided to go back and talk to them. Shoving her hands in her jean pockets, she walked over to them. "Hey! Do you mind if I join you?"

Blond haired, green eyed Louisiana with his trumpet in his lap, and sandy haired Florida wearing basketball shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt and flipflops looked at her in surprise.

"Um, sure." Louisiana said in his very deep voice.

Minnesota sat in the seat in front of them, then turned around to be able to talk to them. "So, you got any ideas for how to go about doing this?"

"Not really." Florida said.

"Well, I had one." Louisiana said, as he toyed with the trumpet. "I thought we could watch footage of previous Olympics to maybe get an idea of what to do."

"Wow!" Minnesota exclaimed. "That is a great idea! I would never have thought of that!"

Louisiana smiled softly at her, causing her to blush.

"So, um…do you play that a lot?" she nodded to the trumpet.

"Yeah. Do you want to try?" Louisiana asked, picking up the instrument and holding it out to her.

"Really? It's going to be horrible, though." Minnesota answered, gingerly taking the trumpet as if it were made of porcelain.

"Baby, you never know 'til you try. Go ahead and give it a shot."

"Alright. Here goes!" what came out next was a very lame sounding note, causing everyone at the front of the bus to turn around and see what was going on.

"What the heck was that?" North Dakota asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Minnesota sheepishly handed the trumpet back to Louisiana and sunk down in the seat, trying to be as small as she could.

Suddenly, someone was leaning over the seat and Louisiana's voice said, "So, what's it like at your house?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I am very sorry it's taken me so long to update; my computer got wiped out by a virus so now I have to go to libraries, computer labs, etc to update. Thanks to Cap10 for your review and chattie98 for your very helpful tips! Enjoy!

_Bus four_

Mississippi gazed out the window at the country side passing by outside. Beside him, Nebraska was fidgeting uncontrollably and Pennsylvania was building a miniature robot.

"Are we almost there yet?" Nebraska asked for the millionth time that trip.

"Don't know." Pennsylvania said, without looking up from his project. "It's your house."

"Are we there yet?" Nebraska asked again, twiddling his thumbs.

"Maybe." Pennsylvania answered, as he screwed on a metal arm to the tiny robot.

"Are we there yet?"

After endless repeats of this same question, they finally arrived at Nebraska's house-in the middle of nowhere. The state immediately ran outside the bus and ran happily through the yellowing grass of the Great Plains.

"Yippie! I'm home!" he yelled as he disappeared into his corn field.

Mississippi stayed behind to help Pennsylvania pack his toolkit and grab his crutches for him. The same events that left New York in a body cast had broken his leg, but it didn't seem to dampen his mood at all.

"Now, we are supposed to be planning the mascot and design for this thing?" Mississippi asked in his soothing southern drawl. He was of average height, had gray eyes and sandy brown hair that he kept in a short style, and always had a visible amount of whiskers on his face as if he hadn't shaved in a day or two. He almost always wore a faded denim jacket and faded blue jeans as well as a white t-shirt.

"Correct." The taller state said. Pennsylvania had blond hair that naturally spiked in every direction, blue eyes, and wore half moon glasses.

"When are we gonna get started?" Mississippi asked.

Pennsylvania grinned. "Perhaps we should let Nebraska burn some energy first."

The looked back at the cornfield when they heard the younger state's voice shout from somewhere in its depths, "WOOHOO!"

_Somewhere outside of DC_

"This is going to be great! Omg, we should go get out nails done; I know I just did them, but, hey, we could do them again. You can never do your nails too much! Seriously, this is going to be so much fun! I don't have many visitors, so I'm very excited! We should…."

New Mexico just smiled politely, nodding to Rhode Island's endless rambling as she drove her and Hawaii to her house where they were going to be staying as they picked out the flowers the athletes received with their medals.

She glanced over at the similarly tanned skinned, black haired woman sharing the back seat with her. Hawaii seemed to be struggling with keeping her face from looking too annoyed.

Suddenly, they had turned into McDonald's.

"Rhode Island, what are we doing?" New Mexico asked, slightly startled by the random stop.

"Oh, I just got hungry, so we are going to get something to eat. Are you two hungry? Omg, I just thought of something! Let's go visit New York in the hospital! Why didn't I think of that before? Hey, how does my hair look? Does it seem frizzy? I just started using this different shampoo…."

New Mexico stared vacantly at Rhode Island's dark red hair; the northern state continued her chatter as they entered the fast food restaurant, never stopping for breath. Beside her, Hawaii was massaging her forehead. New Mexico was curious as to how long Rhode Island could go on talking without a break. Little did she know, it was a long, long time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oct. 14__th_

"Like, this is my totally radical home." California said as he opened the door. Inside was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, instead of doors to rooms there were red beads, lava lamps were everywhere, a bright, furry orange rug laid on the floor and the walls were painted white and orange. Pink bean bags and futons were displayed all throughout the area. "Isn't it, like, the most radical place ever, man?"

Wyoming glance at Tennessee, who was staring at the place dumbfound. She cleared her throat. "It certainly is….something."

"Whoa, you, like, don't mind totally sharing rooms with my sis and me, do ya?" California asked. "Cause, like, there are three rooms, and one is totally maxed out. For real, it's Channel and Alcatraz's."

"No, that's fine." Wyoming said. She stole a glance at Tennessee who looked mortified at having to share a room with California.

"Whoa, like, c'mon, I'll show you where you will crash." California said as he parted the beads to the first room to reveal Channel sprawled on a bed, sound asleep even though it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

California pouted at his brother as he saw the still messy room. "C'mon, bro, I totally called you and asked you to, like, clean the place!"

Channel sat up, bleary eyes. "Huh?" he was then greeted by a pile of the dirty laundry California had scooped up and thrown at him. "Clean your room, man!"

Channel laid back down and fell asleep, not even bothered by the fact he was now buried with dirty laundry.

"Like, so, that was my little bro Channel Island." California said, leading them down to not very well lit hall. He stopped in front of the next bead covered entryway. "This is my sis, Catalina Island's room, where you will be chilling, Wyoming."

Wyoming stepped inside to a room full of with a huge fish tank, scuba diving gear, posters of colorful underwater scenes with fish and reefs, and jars of seashells and beach sand on the dresser. "Wow." Wyoming breathed. "This is really neat."

"Yeah, Catalina is a cool chick. She loves the ocean, like, diving and stuff. There are totally a lot of diving sites on her island, so she spends a lot of her time there." California said.

Wyoming didn't follow California as he showed Tennessee his room; she was to engrossed in the paraphernalia in the room. They soon returned though, and she could hear Tennessee asking, "So, when do you want to call more nations."

"Whoa, man, easy, we just got back. We totally need to chillax right now!" California said, holding a surf board. "I'm gonna totally catch some waves, you coming?"

_Oct. 14__th__, Salt Lake City_

With a slight detour to Nevada's house to pick up his car, which happened to be a Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR Coupe 6.9. Texas had felt her jaw drop as she looked at the sleek silver car that had doors that opened upward like something from a futuristic movie. "Wow."

Nevada smiled smugly as he tilted his fedora hat even more so. "She's only one of 25 available in the world. Cost almost 1.5 million dollars."

"How can you pay for that!" Oklahoma asked, flabbergasted.

"Two words, Las Vegas." Nevada answered as he went to the driver's side.

"There's only one problem, Nevada." Texas spoke up. "There are only two seats in there, and there are four of us!"

"Hmm, that is slightly problematic." He said, looking thoughtful.

Guam was ogling the car as he was desperate for a ride in it.

"Well, how about this," Texas said, noticing the teenager's longing look at the car. "Oklahoma and I rent a car and go to California's to find out about rooming buddies for everyone, and you and Guam go to Salt Lake and look at hotels."

"Fair enough." Nevada said, climbing in as Guam literally dashed to the car. "Let's go kid."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to livvykitty, BeastlyFrog, and TooTuff2 for adding this to your favs, and of course, everyone one who reads this!

_Somewhere between Nevada and California's house_

_~If it wasn't for Texas, if-~_

Texas looked down at her phone to see her 15 year old sister, Galveston Island's, name pop up. "Howdy!" she cried excitedly. Normally, Galveston didn't call her 7 year older sister just to talk unless-

"Texas! William is _so _not being fair!" came Gal's, as she affectionately called her, voice.

Texas sighed. Galveston hadn't gotten along with William since she had become a teenager at the turn of the 20th century. (States and their islands, like the nations, age very slowly) Gal was also prone to running off to do what she wanted when her sister or others neglected to fulfill her wishes exactly when she wanted them to. During the '20s, Texas constantly had to drag her back from New Orleans as Gal and Louisiana's siblings would sneak off to watch the jazz musicians and get into the parties there. In the '40s, Galveston ran around doing whatever she wanted because Texas hadn't been there to keep an eye on her as she was working in the ammunition factories. The worst had been the '70s; Gal had practically _lived _at California's house where "all the coolest parties were". During this time, Gal had become bffs with Catalina.

"What is going on now?" Texas asked, as she tried to pay attention to the road.

"Okay, so I got a text from Virgin Islands saying she and Avery Island were in Houston going shopping before she returned home to prepare some team of hers for something called the Winter Olympics. Then Avery text me saying I should _so _go and meet with them 'cuz they're going Halloween shopping for Avery's party. But some _uncool _person won't take me there!"

Texas resisted sighing again. Avery Island, one of Louisiana's little sisters, had been one of the main instigators of the '20s New Orleans party rendezvous.

"Where are you, anyways? Why am I stuck here with Mr. Bossy Britches?" Gal complained.

"I am on my way to California's house." Texas said, already knowing what Gal would have to say about it:

"_What! _ So, you get to go see California, but I can't go see my friends? That is _so _not fair, Texas! You are _so _trying to ruin my social life!"

"Okay, okay, let me talk to William."

_Texas' House_

Galveston glared at William as she handed her phone to him. "Texas wants to talk to you." Then she flopped angrily on the couch where her 10 year old brother South Padre Island was watching TV.

"Why do you and Uncle William always fight?" Padre asked, looking at her with his big brown eyes.

Gal tossed her silky blond hair with pink streaks on the sides, over her shoulder. " 'Cuz, he's such a jerk! He never takes me to see my friends when he takes care of our place!"

"Well, I don't have any friends." Padre said, looking sad.

"That's 'cuz he never takes you anywhere so you can make any!" Gal grumbled.

William stormed over to her and roughly shoved her cellphone at her. "Well, do you want to go to Houston or not?" he grunted.

Gal grabbed Padre's hand, now smiling. "C'mon, Padre, we're going Halloween shopping!"

Padre instantly jumped up and yanked on his tennis shoes. As she went to get her purse, Galveston stuck her tongue out at William's back. Just because appearance-wise, he was three years older than her, he always tried to boss her around, and that was so _uncool._

Gal dialed Avery's number. "Yeah, I'm _so _gonna be there! You're having a party? Who's all gonna be there? Omg! Yeah, hopefully Texas will be back by then, she is the coolest! I can't wait to see y'all! Oh, and we have to find something _awesome _for Padre!"

Holding Padre's hand, who was excitedly running toward William's truck, Gal cast another glare at the former Confederate States, and made sure Padre sat between them.

_California's house_

"Whoa, Texas and Oklahoma-dude! What are you doing here!" California asked happily.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could use that phone book to make some calls about rooming buddies?" Texas asked, realizing she hadn't really been inside his house since she had last dragged Gal home at the end of the '70s. She smiled seeing it hadn't changed at all.

"Totally! I think, like, Tennessee's using it right now to call some dude named Lithuania." California led them to his room, poking his head through the door. Tennessee had just finished saying, "Yes, thank you, I really appreciated your time. Have a great holiday and safe trip!" then hung up.

He turned and saw the new arrivals. "Oh, hey Texas, Oklahoma!" he waved at them. "What are you tow doing here?"

"Yo, like, they totally want to use the book to make, like, calls and stuff." California said.

"When did you get back from the beach?"

"A few hours ago, man. Like, I'm making some special brownies! You totally should have some!" he said as he jogged back to the kitchen.

Texas shook her head at Tennessee, making a slashing motion with her hand. "Don't eat the brownies!" she whispered.

Tennessee looked confused. "Why, what's wrong with them?"

Texas raised her eyebrows as Oklahoma bust out laughing so much the tanned eighteen year old was holding his sides.

"Just, don't." Texas said. Smiling from amusement, she reached for the phone book and opened it as the other two states left the room. She decided to call whoever the book opened to first; someone named Denmark.

"Thanks!" she called to Tennessee and California as she dialed the number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring- _"Hej? King of all Northern Europe speaking!"

Texas grinned as her eyes widened. _What-? _ "Hi! My name is Texas, I'm one of America's states, and he has placed me, among others in charge of hotel rooms-"

"Umhmm.."

"And I was wondering if there was anyone you didn't or did want rooming with you?" she asked, jumping in surprise when Denmark instantly yelled "Norway!"

Clutching her heart, Texas stammered, "I-I'm sorry?"

"I'm rooming with Norway!" he demanded.

"O-okay, um, I'll see what I can do-"

"Ingen, I'm rooming with Norway!"

Texas was starting to get annoyed by this guy. Then Galveston's incoming call came up on the screen. "I'm so sorry, but would you mind holding for one second? I'm really sorry!"

_Click!_

"What's up-"

"Omg, Texas, William won't lend me some money for my Halloween costume! He's _so _embarrassing me infront of everyone!" Gal cried.

"Gal, I'll call you back. I'm on the other line with one of the nations for the Olympics-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." _Click._

Texas groaned; was she this much of a handful when she was a teenager? Then she smiled remembering the 1800s. Yeah, so she had been, too…._click. _"Hello, Denmark, I'm so sorry-"

"Ja, so I'm rooming with Norway-"

She cleared her throat. "So, my next question is, is there anyone you wouldn't want rooming with you?"

"Ingen, we aren't finished with the above topic~" Denmark said; Texas could tell he was amusing himself with frustrating her.

Texas ground her teeth. As politely as she could, she said, "What do you want me to say?"

"Hmm, that I get to room with Norway!"

_Beep! Beep! Incoming call-Galveston Island. _Texas ignored it.

"Whoa, Texas, like, what's taking you so long!" California called, knocking on the door. "You, like, want some brownies?"

Texas rubbed her head. "_Denmark, is there anyone else you want to room with?"_

"I do like Americans; I could room with you….."

_Oh, please, no! _"Sorry, the rooming is strictly gender separate."

"What a shame. What did you say your name was again?'

Suddenly wary, Texas said, "Um, that is confidential."

"Ingen, I'm pretty sure you said your name was Texas." Came Denmark's smug response.

_Urghh! _"Well, thank you for your time. Goodbye."

"Farvel, Texas~" he said in a sing-song voice.

_5 missed calls-Galveston Island. Call._

"Omg, Texas, why haven't you answered!" Gal sounded like she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone to Denmark-"

"What, is that your boyfriend?" Gal sobbed.

"No! What happened?"

"William wouldn't lend me any money for my costume, _so _making me look bad infront of everyone, 'cuz all Avery's siblings were there-"

"Wow!" Texas gasped; Louisiana had nine other siblings.

"And, then, we got in a fight, so Avery jumped in, saying he was _so _being a jerk, then Padre started crying because William said we were leaving and he hadn't gotten anything yet!"

"Where are y'all now?" Texas asked; she knew Gal and William really didn't like each other, but nothing like this had ever happened.

_Beep! Beep! Incoming call-unknown number._

Texas ignored it.

"Padre and I are with Avery and her brothers and sisters going to New Orleans." Gal sniffled.

Texas sighed. "Okay, just stay with them, and I'll be home as soon as I get done with stuff here. Wait," she stopped as she realized Louisiana wasn't there to be in charge. "Who's in charge of the group?"

"Beauregard Island, I guess, he's driving."

"Alright!" Texas said, relived. As long as it wasn't wild-child Avery, than it was fine.

"Come home soon, Texas." Gal said. Texas felt exhilarated as she hadn't heard the teen sound so sincere about wanting her around in a long time.

"Love you, Gal."

"Love you too, sis." _Click._

Texas smiled, looking at her phone as it vibrated again. _Incoming call. _"Hello?"

"Hej! I realized we hadn't finished my rooming arrangements!"

_Danish words-_(yet again, I hope I got these right!)

Hej-hello

Ingen-no

Ja-yes

Farvel-goodbye


	11. Chapter 11

_Oct. 14__th__, Minnesota's house_

"Oh, this is not going to work at all." Minnesota said, shaking her head at Louisiana and Florida's lack of winter clothing. Right now, Florida was wearing an odd assortment consisting of his clothes, plus Minnesota's mittens, scarf and ear muffs.

Florida was shivering uncontrollably. "Have I died and gone to the other place?" he asked. "I've never been so miserable in my _life!"_

Louisiana smirked. "No, I'm pretty sure you'd be on fire right now if you had."

"Oh, haha." Florida snapped. Apparently the cold made the warm weathered state cranky.

Minnesota giggled at Louisiana's retort, then shoved Florida back into the house. "Stay here, we're going to go shopping for winter clothes for you."

As she closed the door, she heard him fire back, "Yeah, like there's anywhere to go around here!" motioning to the snow covered nothingness of her home.

Minnesota grabbed Louisiana's hand and led him to her old, snow covered truck, proceeding to scrape the snow off with a large branch she had found. She smiled. "This might take a while, you can go back in-" she was greeted by a snowball to her face. She spluttered, looking up to see the gangly southerner doubled over laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he exclaimed, falling silent as a snowball hit him in the face. "Sweetheart, you asked for it!" he bent down to make more snowballs.

Thirty minutes later found the two of them drenched in snow0slush. Minnesota smiled. "I guess that means we're going shopping for you, too!"

Louisiana laughed, looking down at his drenched black sports coat, slacks and red shirt. "So, where are we headed?"

Minnesota grinned as she said, "The Mall of America! It has over 500 stores!"

"Omg." Louisiana breathed.

"Yeah, so stick with me, it's very easy to get lost." Minnesota climbed into her truck, cranking it up. "Get in before you catch a cold!"

_Later_

Louisiana looked dumbfound at the sights around him. This mall was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Not only did it have stores, it had restaurants, a Theme Park Food Court, mini-golf, a movie theater, bowling alley and much, much more on tis four different levels. He glanced over at Minnesota, who was happily leading him by the hand through the wonderland.

"I've never seen anything like this!" he commented.

"It's something, isn't it!" Minnesota replied. "It's the second largest mall in all North America!"

"Really? Where's the largest?"

"Alberta, Canada; only she's got me beat on that!" Minnesota gleefully replied. "Oh, I was thinking we should get some walkie-talkies!"

Louisiana looked at her, puzzled. "What for?"

"Well, we are responsible for queuing the announcer groups and the music group at the Olympics, right? So, we have to have some way of communicating with them."

Louisiana pulled her close and rubbed her skull with his knuckles. "See, you do have good ideas."

Minnesota threw off his arm, blushing fiercely.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to RussiaROCKS for adding this to your favorites!

_Oct. 15__th_

"What do you think, kid?" Nevada asked as they pulled in front of the towering, twenty-four story Grand American Hotel in Salt Lake City.

Guam blinked at the building. "It's incredible!"

Nevada climbed out of the car, and began to walk to the entrance. He stopped, realizing the young territory was not behind him. "Well, come on."

Guam slowly followed the older state to the doors, where the bellboy greeted them with. "Good afternoon, sirs."

Nevada stepped through the doors, leaving Guam feeling very conspicuous in his blue t-shirt and jeans. Inside, elegant tapestries covered the windows and the ceiling soared high above them. He turned around in a circle, dumbfounded at the finery. Looking up, he saw Nevada was already at the desk. He jogged over to hear Nevada talking to the receptionist.

"…so, do you think I could possibly have a tour to show me that this is the place that should be booked for the Olympics?" he was leaning on the desk.

"Of course, Mr. Carson!" the receptionist smiled, blushing slightly. "I'll send for someone right away!"

Nevada winked at her. "I do thank you." Guam rolled his eyes at Nevada's antics and folded his arms across his chest. As soon as the woman left, Guam said, "Mr. Carson?"

Nevada grinned as he pulled out his wallet and showed him his driver's license. _Ethan Carson, age 21,….._"You know, that's my 'among-everyday-people legal name'. And, see, my charm works on the ladies every time."

"_Wow." _Guam said. "_O-_kay."

_California's house_

"So, you are your brother Germany's substitute?" Texas asked, ignoring the beep signaling an incoming call for the millionth time just that day. By this time, Texas had added Denmark to her contacts as he constantly bugged her about something.

"Ja, you get the awesome me!" came Prussia's voice on the other end of the line.

"Are there any particular nations you don't want rooming with you?" Texas asked as her phone buzzed signaling _another _voicemail.

"Ja, not Russia. At all. Ever."

"Okay." She jotted a note down. _Incoming call-Denmark._

"Oh, and probably not Lithuania; we, um, don't have the awesomest of relations." Prussia continued.

"Okay." _Buzz! Voicemail-54_

"Oh, and not Denmark."

Texas smiled. "Okay. Thank you so much for your time Prussia and have a safe trip."

"Danke! Goodbye."

Texas hung up, looking at her now silent phone. _Wow, it's not ringing. That's a shocker. _She glanced over at Wyoming, who was sitting on the floor not far from her. She was talking to a nation on her cellphone.

"I just need-Huh? No, I think she's busy-can I just….No, I'm not in charge of-If I could just-I'll be sure to tell her. Now, could you please send your national anthem-what?" Wyoming was beginning to chew her lip. The normally laid back state was clearly getting frustrated. "I don't know yet what hotel-Hey! Could you _please _send your anthem to the address I gave you? No, I don't know why she's not answering. Why don't you try her again! Thank you. Goodbye!" she hung up, then yanked on her braided pigtails while she cried, "Grrr!"

Before Texas could do or say anything, her cell rang again. She answered with, "Yes, Denmark?" it had only been two hours since she last spoke to him.

"Hej! So, I was wondering, are there any good bars close to the hotel?"

"I don't really know. Sorry." Texas was looking at the list of countries she still needed to call-_a lot_. Wyoming was snickering beside her.

"_That's _very helpful." Denmark practically yelled in her ear.

"Denmark, have you ever heard of using an inside voice while on the phone?" Texas asked.

"Huh? What's that?"

Texas face palmed.

"Okay, so what's the hotel like?"

"I don't know yet."

"Wow, some progress you're making on plans."

"Denmark, I really have a lot to do-"

"Apparently, since you don't even know about the hotel-"

"Isn't there someone else you could be bug-I mean talk to?"

"Eh, Norway's not answering his phone, and I wanted to know more about where I'm going to be staying. But, I think I knew more before I called."

"Thank you for your faith in my planning abilities!" Texas grated.

"Oh, you're very welcome!" he cried, enthusiastically, as if he didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, if you don't mind, I really have to go and continue with my _planning_."

"Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed loudly, causing her to hold the phone away from her ear. She really was going to go deaf. "Farvel~!"

Texas hung up, and looked over to Wyoming who was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Texas asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's funny he likes to bug _you _so much." Wyoming said.

"Hmph." Texas said, looking very hard at the paper. She wasn't aware that Wyoming was watching as her cheeks for some reason became darker.

_German words:_

Ja-yes

Danke-thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to FFFreak21 for adding this story to your favorites! And all of you awesome readers!

_Oct. 15__th_

"That place was incredible!" Guam exclaimed as they drove around Salt Lake City in Nevada's car. "I mean, the banquet hall was huge and the swimming pool….."

Nevada grinned. "Sure was, kid. I don't know about you, but I don't think we need to search around anymore."

Guam shook his head then grimaced as his stomach growled loudly.

"Well, how about that. I think we should grab something to eat. Where you wanna go, kid?"

Guam shrugged. "Not McDonalds, please. America always takes me there when I visit him." He frowned slightly. How could someone eat burgers _that much?_

Nevada laughed. "Alright. I was thinking something a bit nicer, anyways. " He pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's Steakhouse. "How 'bout some steak?"

As soon as they entered the place, they saw a group of three very familiar people waiting to be seated in front of them.

"Oh great." Nevada breathed, seeing as well as hearing, Utah with his two very unhappy looking group members. He grabbed Guam's arm and steered him back towards the entrance. "Let's get outta here before they-"

"Hey! Nevada!" Utah called.

Turning, they heard Utah tell the waiter, "Make that five people!"

The two newcomers plastered fake smiles on their faces, and did not miss Georgia mouthing, "_Run!"_

"So," Utah asked, as they sat at their table and began looking at their menus. "How is the hotel searching going? I know it must be difficult as there are so many great places in Salt Lake. I mean, this is one of my cities, after all, so what can you expect?"

Massachusetts groaned.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard at all." Nevada smirked as his neighboring state. "I reckon it's 'cause I don't have a big head that hinders my decision making abilities." He finished nonchalantly, reading the menu thoroughly.

Utah's face grew red as Massachusetts grinned approvingly at Nevada and Georgia giggled.

"You're paying, right, Utah?" Nevada asked, looking up at the flustered state.

_Oct. 16__th__-Minnesota's house_

_Ding!_

"Popcorn's done!" Minnesota cried, carrying a large bowl of popcorn and plopping down on the couch between Louisiana and a blanket-buried Florida.

"Alright!" she said as she pushed play with the remote. They had called Georgia a few days earlier to get footage of her Olympics. "I know it's not a Winter Olympics, but the general procession should be the same, right?"

"Sounds good to me, sugar." Louisiana said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Florida sipped on his hot chocolate. "Hmm, it doesn't appear that they are proceeding in any particular order. I mean, not alphabetically, anyways."

Louisiana chunked a piece of popcorn at Florida just for fun. Florida glared at him.

"So, that means, we just make a list of whatever order we want them to go in?" Minnesota asked, dodging the popcorn war that had ensued.

Her answer was a handful of popcorn that landed in her face. Later, as they were picking up the massive amount of popcorn all over the floor, she asked, "Did we even eat any of it?"

"I don't know, but someone spilled my hot chocolate on my butt!" Florida said, trying to see behind him at his shorts.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oct. 16__th_

Delaware hit send on the email to all the states. He hoped his group organization for the planning was operating somewhat well. He hoped at least they were making _some _progress.

_Oct. 17__th_

"California, when are you going to actually call somebody?" Tennessee asked after getting off the phone with Israel.

"Whoa, relax, man, after I teach everyone to, like, catch some waves!" California announced happily, leading surfboard bearing Texas (who was also juggling her cellphone), Wyoming, Oklahoma, Channel and Catalina to the door. "You should, like, come! It'll be way cool!"

"I think I'll pass. There's still so much to do." Tennessee said, while reading the unchecked names on the list.

"Oh, come on, man! It'll be radical!" California exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on, Tennessee! You haven't had a break the entire time you've been here!" Wyoming noted.

"Yeah, I'm going surfing!" Texas squealed into her phone. "It's gonna be an experience. Oh, hold on Denmark," she said as she noticed everyone trying to coax Tennessee into coming. "C'mon, you should come, Tennessee!"

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll go next time."

"Alright, man, but you are, like, missing out!" California said, as they all left.

Tennessee noted how quiet it was with all of them gone. _Ah, now I can have no interruptions! _He proceeded to call an ecstatic Nepal, who would be participating for the first time in any Olympics, and after trying Finland's number, learned Nyland would be filling in for Finland while he was gone. He was about to call Ireland when he realized he was getting hungry.

_Hmm, I wonder what California has to eat? _Walking to the counter in the kitchen, he saw a platter of brownies and other sweets. Suddenly really craving a brownie, he popped one into his mouth and walked back to the living room.

Sometime later, with the numbers floating off the pages and unknowingly holding a conversation into a flip-flop instead of his phone, he began laughing. _Wow, what are these numbers saying? I don't even know! Why am I even looking at them anyways? I should go surfing! These brownies are so delicious! _

_Later_

"That was so much fun!" Wyoming cried, hugging the surf board.

"Yeah, I didn't drown or anything!" Texas exclaimed, grinning, while Oklahoma retorted, "Which is a miracle since you spent the majority of the time falling _off _the surf board!"

"Whoa, like, I thought everyone was the bomb!" California said, as he turned the key to unlock the door.

Everyone entered the house to find Tennessee passed out on the orange rug, holding a flip-flop in one hand and a brownie in the other.

"Whoaaa!" Channel cried, pointing at the unconscious state.

"Dude, Tennessee bro, I didn't know you liked my special brownies!" California said happily.


	15. Chapter 15

_Oct. 17__th__-Nebraska's house_

"Okay, how about this?" Pennsylvania asked, holding up a cute cartoon sketch of an Elk.

"Eh, I don't know." Mississippi stated. "What do you think, Nebraska?"

The young teenager was staring out the window.

"Nebraska?" Mississippi said again. "Nebraska? You listening, man?"

Pennsylvania snapped his fingers in front of Nebraska's face.

"Huh, what?" Nebraska said, jumping slightly.

"What do you think of this one?" Mississippi asked, pointing at the sketch.

"Yeah, sure." Nebraska said, absentmindedly, as he went back to staring out the window.

Pennsylvania wadded up the paper and chunked it toward the overflowing waste basket. Nebraska suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

Pennsylvania and Mississippi stared at each other, at a loss of what to say. "I'm getting another bag of chips." The former said, hopping (literally) over to the pantry.

"Hey, man, that's your sixth bag of potato chips." Mississippi pointed out. "Is that even good for you?"

"I don't know, but I need some right now." Pennsylvania said as he opened the bag of chips. Mississippi had learned earlier that this love of potato chips stemmed from the fact that his state was one of the leaders in producing that kind of snack.

Pennsylvania sat down and opened his large laptop, as Mississippi laid his head on the table.

"Hey, we have an email from Delaware." Pennsylvania announced.

Mississippi raised his head. "Really? What about?"

The former colony popped another chip in his mouth. "He says all the groups are supposed to go to his place on Halloween at noon to report back on what they have accomplished. He says it's also a costume party."

"Hmm." Mississippi mused. "Are you going to dress up?"

Pennsylvania chuckled, as he ran his fingers through his unruly blond hair. "I don't know. Hey, where did Nebraska go?"

They both glanced out the window to find Nebraska driving a huge tractor-like machine through his corn field.

Pennsylvania froze, with a chip half way to his mouth. "What is he doing _now?" _

Mississippi grinned slightly. "He's harvesting his corn."

_Oct. 17__th__-Illinois's Ride_

Montana and Arkansas were sitting in the back seat of Illinois's lime green Cadillac with 28 inch rims as they rolled through the city of Chicago.

Illinois glanced back at them, his eyes covered in his shades. "You really quiet. What you want to eat?"

The teenaged Montana stared at the back of Illinois's head as he turned back to focusing on the road. Illinois's hair was in long braids and he had dark skin. He was incredibly friendly and had taken them around Chicago showing them anything they wanted to look at.

"Um, I don't know…..how about the best place in all of Chicago!" Arkansas exclaimed excitedly as she played with her multiple diamond rings on her fingers.

"That's what's up!" Illinois exclaimed. "I know this barbeque joint that you gonna love! Ay, I gotta a call." He picked up the phone. "Nevada, what's going down? Oh, yeah? Halloween? Cool! You know, just waiting on Pennsylvania and his group to get back with us. Hey, you got that phone book? Yeah, just email me a copy, man. Aight, later."

"Ay, Delaware's having a Halloween gig that we all gotta go to." Illinois announced.

"Oh great." Arkansas breathed. "That last meeting was _horrible."_

Illinois laughed.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing as a group?" Montana asked.

"We ordering hoodies for the countries and us!" Illinois said. "But, we waiting on what to actually put on them. But, be cool, I got it covered! We gonna call for sizes while waiting." They pulled into the restaurant.

Montana got out with Arkansas, and nervously straightened his starched blue, long-sleeved shirt, and scuffed his boots on the concrete while waiting for the others. He wasn't used to hanging out with others; he was a bit of a recluse since it was so lonely at his home. Illinois came up behind him, clapping him on the back. "Ay, loosen up, Montana! You too quiet!" Illinois draped his arm over the shorter teen's shoulder as they continued across the parking lot.

Montana smiled nervously, thinking about how nice it would be to have friends. He actually smiled genuinely for the first time that day when Illinois told the cashier taking their order, "Give my man right here the best you got!"


End file.
